


What if we were on the Dark Web

by Complete_Otakuness



Series: Going in Blind [3]
Category: Arc of a Scythe Series - Neal Shusterman
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, I have no idea where I was going with this one, I just wanted them to become hitmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Complete_Otakuness/pseuds/Complete_Otakuness
Summary: Goddard finds the fact that he doesn't get paid to kill people to be a big problem.
Series: Going in Blind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	What if we were on the Dark Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Why do we never get paid for shit.” 

Everyone else rolled their eyes in exasperation at the not-question.

“Honestly Goddard, I would think that after the amount of things I’ve set on fire or tried to melt, you would want to keep money as far away from here as possible.” Nods of agreement from the party at Chomsky’s statement caused Goddard to sigh.

“But what’s the point in doing anything if there’s no money involved?”

“What if we were on the Dark Web? A few hitmen we’ve gone after had loads of cash on them.” Rand piped up.

“Yeah, but-” Volta tried to protest but Goddard cut him off with an excited shout.

“Yes, I like it! Hitmen get paid and it’s easier to find targets that no one will miss!” Short cheers were heard from Chomsky and Rand.

“Okay, who’s going to make the website?”

Silence.

“You guys… do know how to make a website on the Dark Web don’t you?”

More Silence. Goddard facepalmed.

“Christ, why did I agree to work with you lot anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> The summary my friend gave me for this was "Basically it’s a utopia but there are scythes who have to kill people to keep the population down and they’re the only ones who can.”
> 
> And though he wasn't in the fic, I thought their description of Faraday was funny. "Has weapon closet. Father figure. Used to be into Curie but meh. You must call him Faradaddy, no exceptions."


End file.
